Brona Croft
Brona Croft is an Irish immigrant working in London as a prostitute. Brona met Ethan Chandler at The Mariner's Inn and they fall in love. Brona's illness (tuberculosis) led Chandler to seek the help of Victor Frankenstein who sped her death in hope to reanimate her to be the bride of the Creature. Brona is revived as Lilly Frankenstein with no memory of her past. Appearance and Personality Brona is a poor Irish immigrant in Victorian London, trying to escape a dark and sordid past. The Gaelic meaning of her name is "sadness", yet she remains lovely, spirited, and erotically alive. She forms a bond with Ethan Chandler who will do anything for her. Her beautiful appearance is stained by the marks of tuberculosis, an illness (known at the time as consumption) which is untreatable for the poor. Since Brona's "rebirth" as Lily at the hands of Victor Frankenstein, her personality has undergone a drastic change. As Lily Frankenstein, she has been polite and courteous initially, and then a darker character began to surface. Brona quickly deduced the circumstances of her resurrection, with Victor as her creator, yet kept that knowledge to herself. Observing how society and its men, mistreat and disregard women, festered her rage. Embracing her power as an immortal and her position as a woman; she channeled her rage by overpowering and killing men she lured. She pledged to kneel to no man ever again, but they to her. Now enlightened, she seeks to bring in a new age led by immortals. History Brona is known to have lived in Belfast, Northern Ireland. She was engaged to a brutal shipyard laborer who abused her. After a bad beating, she ran to her mother for support, but instead she was told to go back and get married to the brute. Instead she fled and exported herself for the first time. At an unknown time after that she contracted Consumption, presumably through one of her "clients". At an unknown time she came to London, where she remains, renting a room in The Mariner's Inn by the Thames. There she met Ethan Chandler with whom she formed an intimate relationship. She continued to work as a prostitute, however, and accepted a naked modeling job, offered by Dorian Gray with whom she had sex, after discovering that he was not afraid of her illness.Séance Ethan and Brona went to the Grand Guignol Theatre, where they met Dorian Gray and Vanessa Ives. Apparently disdained by Ethan and Vanessa's relationship (which she perceived as more than a collegial friendship), she left running and, when confronted by Ethan, proceeded to dump him, calling herself a living skeleton. Shortly after that she is seen collapsing on the street with severe haemoptysis (expectoration (coughing up) of blood or of blood-stained sputum).Demimonde Although Brona renounced her words to Ethan the next morning, her illness was getting rapidly worse. Ethan called upon Doctor Victor Frankenstein in an effort to save her life, but Victor knew she was beyond his help. Instead he saw a different use for her: Brona would be the "raw materials" with which he could construct a bride for his Creature. While Ethan went to fetch some water, Frankenstein sped Brona's passing by suffocating her with a pillow. When Ethan returned, he told him that Brona had died gracefully. He offered to see to the removal of the body once Ethan had grieved for her. Brona's corpse was later moved to Frankenstein's laboratory, where he showed her to the Creature, who seemed pleased with the appearance of his bride-to-be. Victor then began the surgical procedures which will allow for her re-animation.Grand Guignol Victor stored Brona's body, with the assistance of the Creature, in a tub of water to keep her fresh while awaiting a suitable storm to provide an electrical charge. During a thunderstorm, they prepared for Brona's revival, opening a roof hatch and setting Victor's equipment to conduct an electrical surge. Though the first strike of lightning seemed unsuccessful, Brona revived after a moment of silence and crawled from the bottom of the tub to stand upright, naked and confused.Fresh Hell Unable to speak, and with no memory of her life before death, Brona was left by the Creature under the care of Victor, who in opposition to the Creature's want to read poetry to her, claimed that he must teach her language again. After the Creature left, Victor was surprised when Brona uttered words in English, and even more extraordinarily, had lost her Irish accent to be replaced by a British one.Verbis Diablo'' Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Lily has been shown to possess strength enhanced beyond human norms. *'Enhanced Durability:' Lily has withstood being shot with little to no discomfort. *'Immortality:' The process used to resurrect Brona, has allegedly rendered her immortal. Appearances Memorable Quotes 'Ethan Chandler: Brona? '''Brona Croft: It's Gaelic. Ethan Chandler: What does it mean? Brona Croft: Sadness -Séance ---- Proteus: Enjoy the fairy lights. Brona Croft: I always do. -Séance Gallery 1000323_1_0_prm-keyartbro_1024x640.jpg 1003223_0_0_c-14638_1024x512.jpg b1f1eedeaf73a0a9d0b454fee8c394a8.jpg beast.jpg billie-piper_penny2_glamour_9jun14_2014-SHOWTIME_b_592x888.jpg brona.jpg Love-and-death---Josh-Har-011.jpg penny7tvf-3-web.jpg tumblr_inline_n7jzm0qEPB1rztsko.jpg References